


Stronger

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Ghosts, Support Group, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: She's fierce, she fought her way to this point. She won't let anything keep her from living her life as she sees fit. Too bad they don't want to leave.
Relationships: Eli if you squint
Series: ETNuary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Nikita Day!!
> 
> Cw: Implied murder/death.

I'm a strong woman.  
That's the tea, and everybody knows it.  
And if they don't, they'll find out right quick.  
I don't need help.  
I've never needed help.  
  
I can show these ghosts who's boss on my own.

-

So I wake up in the morning like usual.  
I go and face the mirror, ready to put on my lipstick, eyeshadow, concealer...  
Battle mask, but if you dare say it-  
Nobody and nothing can phase me.  
Faces out the corners of my eyes, but I won't pay any. Attention.  
Faces in the mirror.  
Green smoke.  
I know them...  
Roi.  
Teala.  
Colleen.  
  
Manny.  
  
Even Bretman's there, if I squint hard enough...  
**No** regrets.  
I don't regret things.  
I get s* done, and I do whatever I have to do.  
That's how it's always been.  
Why should it change now?

-

I grab my coffee, and leave the house.  
The Survivors are meeting today.  
They always do, every Sunday.  
Mornings we talk.  
Afternoons, I keep the car from getting stolen while everyone else goes to visit the graves of the dead.  
Nights...  
  
We're on our own.  
  
Not like we can explain to the world what happened.  
All the proof is stuck back in time.  
Or some other d*d excuse.  
Who'd even take the blame?  
Joey?  
  
The real criminals were killed already.

-

I leave the house, and I lock the door.  
I swish my wig.  
The sun is shining.  
Irony, much?  
...I guess it's okay.  
It couldn't have waited until tomorrow, though?

Adding insult to injury, there's a little voice whispering in my ear:

Murderer.  
Traitor.  
Because of you, your best friend died.

Almost sounds like-

Girl, enough!  
You're gonna be with MatPat and the rest soon.  
  
I ain't got time for this.  
  
-

As I'm sprinting across the sidewalk, I feel a cold touch.  
Right on my neck, son of a b*, that is **cold-!!**  
"Motherf-"  
I nearly dropped my drink, you skeezy-  
  
I whip my head around to chew the pants off of whomever thinks they can mess with me and outrun karma!!

There's no one.  
Behind me.

What the f*.

I scan up and down the street.  
No signs of anyone attempting to slink away.

"What the f*?"

I did _not_ imagine that.  
  
I did _not._

-

Rubbing my fingers over the frozen spot, I bang open the door with my elbow.  
"Heyyy, there she is!"  
"Woooo!!"  
MatPat nods 'hello', while my girl cheers, and dances in their seat.  
"As if I'd be late for you guys".  
"Good to see you".  
Eva sounds clipped.  
Pretty sure she knows what I did to her friend.  
We've never talked about Everlock, though...  
"Yeah".  
And Oli's here too, because of course he is, he goes wherever she goes, and vice-versa.  
I'm surprised they're not surgically attached to the hip by now.  
"Can we order you anything?"  
Tyler's re-unfolding his menu.  
"The fries are good", Andrea R. recommends, "And so's the chicken with ketchup".  
"Who puts ketchup on chicken?"  
"Me".  
I slide into the booth next to her.  
"I'm doing it. Hand me those pages!"  
She gives me a grin as wide as the sky is long.  
  
-

I watch her sit with her friends.  
They look happy.

I'm right here.  
  
I didn't forget, Nikita.

  
_-Colleen._  


**Author's Note:**

> 544 Vs.538 Words.


End file.
